BassXSmokescreen Remix
by Rai Finnigan
Summary: Just small, little drabbles based off of songs. Hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, Rai Finnigan here with a new Transformers fanfiction. This one takes place in the Prime universe and features my OC Bass. Many of you will recognize him from my Dropping the Bass Beat story. For those of you who haven't read that one I will give you a short bio for him; Bass is the son of Megatron and Starscream who was sent by Megatron to be experimented on by Shockwave. From there he was rescued by Autobots and raised by Prowl and Jazz. He is a double former with a F-15 Eagle jet form and a Bugatti Veyron vehicle form. Anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bass

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

BassXSmokescreen Song Remix Chapter 1

Citizen Soldier-3 Doors Down

"Hope and pray that you never need me,

But rest assured I will not let you down."

"Some cover fire would be really great right about now."

"I'm working on it! I'm under fire too, ya know!"

Bass grumbled to himself as he leapt behind a rock formation to his right. The young seeker knew that Smokescreen and Bumblebee needed help but there wasn't much he could do about it. He was pinned down himself.

Bright red optics glanced around the rocks, trying to catch sight of his two team mates. Ah ha, there they were. Pinned down just as the seeker was, and the Vehicons were closing in quickly. If Bass didn't act quickly they could be in serious trouble.

'Alright, if I can just distract a few of them it should open up a few shoots.' The young seeker growled softly to himself before jumping up and transforming mid-air. The sleek black and silver F-15 Eagle shoot off from behind the rock formation and straight into the Decepticon's line of sight.

"Bass!? What are you doing!?"

"Giving you and Bee an opening!"

Smokescreen shook his helm, chuckling softly. If this worked and they all got out of here alive, he was going to owe the young seeker big time.

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Love Sucks-Blood on the Dance Floor

"So wipe away those vampire tears,

And make yourself disappear!"

A screaming match was not the first thing the children thought they'd hear upon arriving at the Autobot base. The kids quickly got out of their guardian's alt modes in time to see a wrench make contact with Smokescreen's helm.

"Ow! Come on! I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?"

"For you to shut up!"

"Bass! I needed that!"

"What's going on?"

Ratchet glanced over to the three humans standing on the catwalk, staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm not really sure, but this has been going on for a while now and I'm trying to-Hey! No!" The medic quickly leapt forward and grabbed another wrench out of Bass' servo. "Stop throwing my tools."

Bass grumbled to himself as he continued to glare at Smokescreen, red optics bright.

"Hey…um…Bass?"

Red optics locked onto Raf, quickly losing their malice.

"Yes Raf?"

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps comparing me to all his past berth mates." Bass snarled, baring his sharp denta.

"And I said-"

"Shut up! You're lucky we're on the same side or I'd blast your head off."

Bass quickly stormed past the white and blue mech, heels clicking loudly throughout the base. Smokescreen sighed softly, rubbing the dent in his helm.

"Being in love sucks."

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

I'm Just A Kid-Simple Plan

"Everyone's go somewhere to go,

And they're gonna leave me here on my own."

The base was calm, only the soft whirring of machines and Cybertronian systems present to fill the silence. Most of the members of Team Prime were deep in recharge. Most, but not all.

Smokescreen grumbled, tossing and turning on his berth. The white and blue mech couldn't fall into recharge, something was missing. The Elite Guard trainee slowly and silently made his way out of the room. He had a feeling that his missing piece was still out in the main room of the base. Smokescreen stepped around the corner, peds surprisingly silent for once. And sure enough, there was Bass, sitting on the floor near the main computer reading a data pad.

"Bass."

The young seeker didn't glance up, far too absorbed in his data pad.

Smokescreen sighed and silently stepped up to the smaller mech on the floor. He didn't care how interesting the story was, he wasn't going to recharge alone again tonight. The white and blue mech crouched down until he was optic level with his younger lover. Well…optic level if Bass would just look up from that Primus forsaken data pad.

"Surely whatever you're reading can't be more interesting than me."

Finally red optics glanced up over the edge of the data pad to lock onto Smokescreen's blue ones.

"Hmm…no. It's not really all that interesting actually."

"What are you even reading?" Smokescreen asked softly, tilting the data pad down so he could see the screen. "Um…Bass?"

"Hm?"

"It's not even on, babe."

"I know. That's why it's not interesting."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

The young seeker's vents huffed out a sigh. Bright red optics off lined as Bass tilted his helm back.

"I'm just…I'm sick of being left at the base when the others go out and do something with the kids. It gets boring."

Smokescreen blinked rapidly. He had no clue Bass felt that way. The white and blue mech leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to the crest on the young seekers helm.

"Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go for a long drive. Just me and you. How does that sound?"

Bass smiled softly, onlineing his optics to look at his lover.

"Sounds wonderful."

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Lovestruck-Blood on the Dance Floor

"You are my everything,

You taught me how to sing."

"So…is it true?"

"Is what true, Bulkhead?"

"That you're dating the new guy."

Bass glared at the large green ex-wrecker over the edge of the data pad he was reading from. One slender brow plate rose at Bulkhead's question.

"And what does it matter? I don't see how it's any of your business." Bass snapped before looking back at the data pad.

"I'm just watching out for ya, kiddo. We don't know a whole lot about him."

"I know enough to trust him, Bulkhead. And I can take care of myself."

The large mech opened his mouth to reply when Smokescreen suddenly drove in, returning from patrol. Bulkhead blinked in surprise as Bass started smiling from behind his data pad as the former Elite Guard trainee made his way over to the young seeker. The white and blue mech sat down next to Bass, servos gently running over the smaller mech's wings. The young seeker leaned against Smokescreen, humming softly. Smokescreen smiled and placed a soft kiss to the crest on Bass' helm.

"Hey, Hun. Have fun without me?" Smokescreen asked as he nuzzled the young seeker.

"Of course not, I was bored out of my processor." Bass replied sarcastically.

"I knew it."

Bulkhead smiled as he turned away from the couple. Okay, he was mech enough to realize when he was wrong about something and he was defiantly wrong about them.

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park

"I'm strong on the surface,

Not all the way through."

The sounds of battle ran through his audio. Freshly spilled energon coated the ground underneath his peds. After so long of wishing to join in combat, now he wished it would all stop. He was no gentle mech, not by a long shot, but even he could see this was no better than slaughter.

"Heads up! We got Starscream coming in!"

Smokescreen glanced up as he heard Bulkhead shout the warning. Sure enough, there was the slim form of the silver jet, circling overhead. Smokescreen silently raised his weapon, preparing to blast the seeker out of the sky, when suddenly another jet joined the first. The white and blue mech blinked in surprise. What was Bass doing? And why weren't they firing at each other?

Almost as one, like they had used some secret signal, the two jets transformed into their root modes. Two pair of optics locked onto each other, turbines softly humming.

"Bass." Starscream spoke softly, wings twitching slightly.

"Starscream." The younger seeker returned just as softly.

"Well? I'm open."

"And you know I can't shoot you."

Smokescreen cautiously made his way over to Bulkhead, taking out random Vehicons on the way.

"Hey Bulk, what's up with that?" He asked, pointing at the two seekers.

"Every time they meet, they can't fight each other. Bass just can't fire at Starscream."

"And why not?"

"He's not strong enough. I can't say more. Maybe he'll tell you one day."

Smokescreen grumbled to himself and looked back at the seekers who were slowly circling each other, speaking in the language of the seekers. Oh well, he couldn't worry about that now, they had a war to fight.

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Pages-3 Doors Down

"Maybe your life's not perfect

But maybe it's not worth what he gives away."

The base was bursting with noise and activity as the bots and humans laughed and talked. They were celebrating another victory over the Decepticons and the fact that they were able to injure Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream. With their top three out of commission the 'Cons wouldn't be doing much of anything for a while.

Smokescreen stood between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, laughing at the other's antics, telling stories of each of their personal achievements in the battle. The white and blue mech quickly scanned the room, looking for a familiar seeker. There he was; smiling and…sneaking out of the room? What in the All Spark? Smokescreen gently untangled himself from the other two mechs and silently followed after the young seeker.

Bass sighed softly to himself as he stepped out from the base. He needed to get away from all the noise, if only for a little while. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that they had won the battle, it's just watching his Carrier and Sire get hurt bothered him. He couldn't celebrate that. Bass glanced up at the sky, wings tense and twitching. He hoped his creators were okay.

Smokescreen glanced around the entry to the base, optics locking onto the young seeker. Why did he look so upset? Shouldn't he be happy? They won!

"I know you're there, Smokescreen."

The white and blue mech jumped, Bass' voice pulling him from his thoughts. Smokescreen smiled sheepishly and walked up to the young seeker's side.

"Sorry…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left right in the middle of a party. That's not like you."

Bass gazed at him silently, wings nearly still.

"I wonder…if you knew of my reason if you would think of any less of me."

"You never know until you try, right?"

Bass quickly looked away again, bright red optics locked onto the stars, the sky, the open space around them. Anywhere but Smokescreen's too bright, too trusting optics.

"Two mechs I care for were injured today, that's why I'm upset."

"Two mechs? But all the Autobots are fine, only minor scratches."

The black and silver seeker stayed silent, entire frame tense once more.

"…You're talking about the 'Cons, aren't you? Which ones?"

Bass off lined his optics and turned away from Smokescreen. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'Here goes nothing.'

"My Carrier and Sire."

Blue optics widened, processor barely believing what he heard. Bass, the mech Smokescreen slowly found himself falling helm over peds for, was the offspring of Decepticons.

"Who?"

"…Megatron and Starscream."

Okay, so not only where his creators Decepticons, but they were the Leader and Second in Command of the 'Cons. Smokescreen stayed silent, taking his time to think this through. Did any of this information change the way Smokescreen felt about the young seeker? Did his spark spin rapidly when Bass was near and would it continue to do so? Could he see himself spending the rest of his function by the seeker's side? Did he eventually want to bond with Bass and have sparklings of their own? Smokescreen could answer those questions without hesitation. He loved the young seeker and nothing could change that.

Bass jumped, startled, as he was pulled into an embrace.

"S-Smokescreen?"

"So your parents are the leaders of the Decepticons. So you've probably had a hard life because of that. I don't care. This doesn't change anything. You're still Bass, and always will be."

Bass smiled softly, burying his face in Smokescreen's neck.

"Thank you."

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTPFTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Nymphetamine-Cradle of Filth

"Sick and weak from my condition

This lust, a vampyric addiction."

He could feel it within himself every time he entered battle. It would start as a small twinge deep in his processor. The young seeker would do his best to ignore it, it would do him no good to give into the want, the need. As the battle continued on, however, it would evolve from a twinge into a burn that threatened to overwhelm him. It was one of the few times Bass hated having a seeker creator. The seeker bloodlust was legendary, though many older seekers could control it easily. Bass, however, was nowhere near as lucky. The young seeker could only hope he could control it and not do anything he would later come to regret.

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Three Evils-Coheed and Cambria

"Think of all the things we put him through,

In the face of his God would he tell the truth?"

The clang of metal on metal rang throughout the small interrogation room.

"Sir, if you keep going at this pace he'll slip into status."

Megatron growled at Knock Out before turning back to his captive.

Smokescreen glared at the Decepticon Lord, one optics cracked and leaking energon. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but he knew if he didn't get rescued soon, he wouldn't make it.

Megatron leaded closer to the chained up white and blue mech, optics blazing.

"Tell me where the Autobot base is!"

The Elite Guard trainee off lined his functioning optic, feeling a pull on his spark. There was his rescue, right on time. Smokescreen onlined his optic and smirked up at Megatron.

"Make me."

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Caught Like A Fly-Falling In Reverse

"You have left my heart black and blue,

Just like your father did to you."

This was not how he wanted this to end. He had wanted a clean break, as painless as possible. But of course, things could never go the way he planned. Smokescreen sighed softly as he glanced over towards the corner of the room where Bass was talking to Ratchet. The white and blue mech knew they were discussing his words and actions, the medic keep shooting glares his way. He hadn't meant to break the seeker's spark. It was the last thing Smokescreen wanted.

Bass glanced over at the white and blue mech that had broken his spark. The young seeker understood Smokescreen's reason but that didn't make it any easier. All Bass could do was suck it up and hope it would all work out in the end.

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

The Humbling River-Puscifer

"The hands of many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river."

They were foolish, the whole lot of him. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. Why couldn't they see that they had a common enemy? If they teamed up they could easily put a stop to M.E.C.H. before they did any more damage.

Bass grumbled to himself from his spot on the medical berth. M.E.C.H. had nearly caught him but the seeker had managed to get away, losing a wing or two in the process. The black and silver mech glared over at the Autobot Leader who gazed calmly back.

"What is bothering you, Bass?"

"If we teamed up with the Decepticons we could stop M.E.C.H.."

"The Decepticons would not attempt to spare their lives."

"We might be able to talk them into it."

"I doubt it." Optimus mumbled as he walked over to the control console, ending the conversation.

Bass sighed and glared at the ceiling of the silo, remaining wings tense. The young seeker knew they must join together as one or they could all fall under M.E.C.H..

TFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPT FPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTF PTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFPTFP

Well, that's that. My first Transformers Prime fanfiction. I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. My MP3 clearly doesn't like me very much, apparently. I didn't get a whole lot of good songs this time around. Oh well. Feel free to leave a review if you would like, I would greatly appreciate it.

Rai Finnigan


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again people. Rai Finnigan here once again with the second chapter of my BassXSmokescreen song remix. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bass

**TFPTFP**

Your Arms Feel Like Home-3 Doors Down

"This ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be

But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me."

Bass swiftly paced the length of his room from berth to door and back again. The young seeker's wings were held high, fanning forward only to snap back to their original position. It was a sure sign that he was irritated and upset. A soft puff of air escaped from his vents, the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh, as he flopped down on his berth. Bass buried his helm in his servos, claws clicking softly against the metal. Why hadn't anyone told him being in a relationship was going to be this hard? The compromises, the fights, the drama, the hurt. It all sucked in the young seeker's opinion. Was it even worth it?

The sound of his door opening snapped Bass out of his dark thoughts. The young seeker pulled his servos away from his helm and locked optics with the last mech he wanted to see.

Smokescreen smiled sheepishly from his spot in the doorway. He began to shuffle nervously, shifting his weight from one ped to the other, as Bass' optics stayed locked with his own. The seeker was unusually silent, which the sports car knew was not a good sign.

"Hey…um…can I come in?" Smokescreen asked softly, ready to leave if the young seeker so wished.

Bass quickly looked away from the other mech, wings twitching slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled, glaring at the wall.

Smokescreen smiled softly and slowly made his way over to the berth. Yeah, he had messed up big this time but he was determined to do everything he could to make it right again. Bass was the single most important thing in the world to him and Smokescreen didn't think he could handle loosing the young seeker.

"Bass," Smokescreen began as he sat down next to the young seeker, being careful not to touch him, "I know I messed up and I know it was my fault that the fight started in the first place and I apologize for that. But I also know that I love you and I don't want 'us' to end over some stupid fight. So maybe this relationship isn't a fairy tale, all bright and perfect and beautiful, but it's ours. And I wouldn't change that for anything." Here Smokescreen paused to grab Bass' servos, lacing the young seeker's slender digits with his own, "I wouldn't change you for anything."

Bass glanced down at their laced servos with a soft smile; Smokescreen could be such a sap sometimes. The young seeker locked optics with the white and blue mech, wings relaxed and swaying softly.

"You're forgiven. For now."

**TFPTFP**

How Far We've Come-Matchbox Twenty

"Said where you going man you know the world is heading for hell,

Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to."

"Bass!"

What was with all the yelling? Couldn't they see he wanted to recharge?

"Bass, I need you to online your optics. Can you do that for me?"

Ratchet? Online his optics? What was he talking about? Weren't they already? No…it was too dark. Then why couldn't he online them?

"Please Bass. I can't lose you."

'You won't lose me, Smokey,' Bass wanted to say, 'I love you too much.' He wanted to say it, but he couldn't.

"Bass don't you dare die on me, got it!?"

Die? He wasn't dying…was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? And why was everything starting to hurt so badly?

Suddenly, Bass could feel servos gently grabbing his helm and shaking it softly.

"Stay with me, Babe. Please."

Smokescreen…he sounded so hurt. So scared and lost. Clearly whatever had happened had affected him deeply. Well, Bass certainly wasn't about to allow his beloved Elite Guard trainee to be miserable.

Smokescreen blinked in surprise as Bass' wings twitched slightly, the first sign of life from the young seeker in what felt like hours. The white and blue mech slowly smiled; there was his beautiful and stubborn seeker. He knew Bass wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

**TFPTFP**

All For You-In This Moment

"You know you're the reason

In everything I do."

Seekers were an odd sort, Smokescreen decided as he watched Bass dart around their shared room in a panic.

"Babe…what are you doing?"

Bass glanced over at his bond mate, wings twitching uncontrollably.

"Our room is a mess. It's bothering me."

Smokescreen glanced around the room. Messy? It sure didn't seem like it to the Elite Guard trainee. Blue optics once again focused on the twitchy, panicky form of the young seeker.

"Babe, it's not that bad. Really."

"But this is the first night that it will be 'our' room. I want it to be perfect."

The white and blue mech smiled softly as he got up off of the berth and made his way over to Bass. He gently grabbed the black and silver seeker by his shoulder pauldrons and pushed him down onto the berth.

"There," Smokescreen mumbled as he smirked down at his flushing mate, "Now it's perfect."

"You're horrible."

"And you love me for it."

Bass smirked as he leaned up to brush his lips against his bondmates.

"Yes I do."

**TFPTFP**

Savin' Me-Nickleback

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'"

Curse him and his Primus forsaken luck to the Pits of Kaon and back. Out of all the Decepticons he could have been facing one-on-one it had to be him. Bass growled softly and pulled out his twin energon swords.

Megatron smirked darkly at the young black and silver seeker in front of him. He had been waiting for this moment anxiously. The Decepticon Warlord could finally see just how pathetic he really was.

Bass watched the Warlord warily. He had heard stories of the mech's ruthlessness but had yet to see if for himself, until now. The young seeker crouched down, swords held in front of himself, their purple glow reflecting off his plating. He would wait for Megatron to make the first move.

"Well, well my son. Lets see what those pathetic Autobots have taught you, shall we?"

"I am no son of yours, Megatron."

Megatron scowled and lunged at the young seeker, intent on tearing him apart. Bass gracefully spun out of the way, bringing his sword down along the Warlord's back. The silver tyrant snarled and turned around, clamping his servo down on a black plated wing. Bass' optics widened as the young seeker's body tensed. Not his wings, oh Primus, not his wings.

The Decepticon Warlord smirked and braced one ped against the young seeker's back and pulled. Bass screeched, brittle metal and wires giving under the pressure. Megatron chuckled and with a smirk, ripped Bass' wing from his body.

The young seeker fell to his knees, swords clattering uselessly to his sides. His body trembled as energon ran down his back and dripped onto the floor below forming a large pool. The pain was immense; the worst Bass had ever felt in his function. Dull red optics flickered upwards as the silver tyrant stepped closer, peds thumping against the ground loudly.

Megatron smirked down at the black and silver seeker, barring his sharp denta.

"Hmm…I'd thought you'd be more of a challenge. I'm disappointed in you."

Bass glared up at the large silver mech as best he could, vision starting to blur. Warnings flashed in this processor; 'Status Lock Eminent'. He had lost too much energon. The last think Bass saw before his vision failed was Megatron, powering up his fusion cannon for the final blow.

**TFPTFP**

What I've Done-Linking Park

"So let mercy come and wash away,

What I've done"

"So…did you do anything before joining the Elite Guard?"

Smokescreen's optics widened comically, startled by Bass' sudden question. The white and blue mech glanced down at the young seeker who was sprawled out next to him, helm resting in his lap. Bright crimson optics gazed up back, curiosity glittering in their depths.

"Where did that come from?" Smokescreen questioned back, raising a brow plate and gently running his servo over Bass' helm.

Bass shrugged, grabbing Smokescreen's servo and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to know, I guess." Bass glanced up at the taller mech, wings beginning to twitch nervously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The Elite Guard trainee couldn't help but smile, the young seeker was just too cute for his own good. Smokescreen slowly lifted their joined servos, presses hips lips to the cool metal of Bass' servo. For once, he could actually say that he was thankful for Bass dragging him to the top of the base. It would be much easier to talk about his past without the others there to judge him.

"Well…it's not something I'm proud of. I'm quite ashamed of it now, actually."

Bass slowly sat up; making sure to keep their servos entangled, and leaned closer to the white and blue mech. The young seeker gently nuzzled the underside of his lover's jaw, engines rumbling softly.

"Nothing you've done will make me think any differently of you. If you can accept me with all of my flaws then I can accept you with all of yours."

Smokescreen grinned and nuzzled back. What did he ever do to deserve a lover like Bass?

"Well…I spent a lot of time in the underground of Kaon. In the…um…gambling rings." Smokescreen mumbled, glancing away quickly.

"Where you any good?" Bass asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh…um…yeah." Smokescreen smirked slightly, feeling more at ease talking about it with the young seeker. "I almost never lost."

Bass stretched, wings trembling, and leaned more against the other mech.

"And what made you stop?"

"Alpha Trion himself, actually. I ran into him while I was walking around through Iacon. He said I had potential. He was the first to ever say that."

"So he basically saved you from going further down a dark path."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Babe."

**TFPTFP**

Dear Angel-April Sixth

"Your words rip and tear

Through my heart so weak and pure."

He wished, more than anything, to take back his words. To erase the hurt from the others optics. He felt terrible and he wasn't sure anything he said or did at this point would ever make it okay again. He had taunted the other mech, called him out on his faults and failures. And now, his room remained cold and lonely.

**TFPTFP**

The Only One You've Got-3 Doors Down

"Your mistakes do not define you now,

They tell you who you're not."

He had messed up…again. You'd think he'd have learned by now, but no. He still messed up, put the children in danger, and disappointed Optimus.

Smokescreen growled to himself and tossed a rock off the top of the base, where he had currently banished himself to. He was such a screw up! The sound of the door opening behind him startled him, almost causing him to fall off the roof.

"Relax, Smokey. It's just me. And I don't feel like diving off after your sorry aft, so why don't you step away from the ledge?"

Smokescreen knew that voice anywhere, plus there was only mech on the base who called him 'Smokey'. The white and blue mech plastered a fake smile on his face plates and turned away from the ledge to address the other.

"Hey, Hun. What's up?"

Bass shook his helm as he walked towards Smokescreen, heels clicking softly.

"Drop the act, Babe. We both know you're not okay." The young seeker spoke softly as he came to a stop in front of the taller mech. "What's wrong?"

Smokescreen sighed and looked away, blue optics locking onto the horizon. He should have known he couldn't keep anything from Bass. The seeker was just too observant.

"I messed up again. I never learn from my mistakes."

"Have you made the same mistake more than once?"

"…No…I haven't."

"Then you **are **learning." Bass smiled and walked past the white and blue mech to stand at the ledge of the roof. "Everyone makes mistakes, Smokey, even Optimus. So long as you learn from them and do your best not to repeat them, then you'll be okay."

Blue optics blinked rapidly. That…made perfect sense, actually. Bass always knew what to say to make him feel better, it seemed. And as Bass glanced over his shoulder to flash him a smile, red optics bright and sunlight reflecting off of black and silver plating, Smokescreen slowly found himself falling even more in love with the young seeker.

**TFPTFP**

Ohio Is For Lovers-Hawthorne Heights

"Spare me just three last words,

'I love you' is all she heard"

Bass never thought it would end like this; stuck in a mine with the new guy because of a cave in. The minerals in the rock surrounding them on all sides was blocking their coms, they couldn't contact the others. And the young seeker was **not **okay with the confined space. Seekers were meant for open air, clear blue skies, and the adventure of flight, not for caves.

Smokescreen watched silently as the young seeker began to pace in front of him, mumbling to himself. The white and blue mech had done some research on seekers, in preparation to meet them on the battle field, so he knew the young seeker was seconds away from a panic attack. Smokescreen slowly stepped towards Bass, hands held up defensively.

"Bass…I know this isn't your ideal…location…but panicking won't make it any better. I need you to keep calm, okay?"

Bass glanced over at the newest member of Team Prime, wings tense and trembling. Keep calm? How was he suppose to keep calm when the walls were closing in on him?

Smokescreen smiled softly, as if he was reading the smaller mech's thoughts. Slowly, the white and blue mech sat on the floor, back against the wall, and patted the empty spot next to himself. Red optics widened as a blush slowly crept across silver-blue face plates. What was that crazy mech thinking? The young seeker sighed and slowly lowered himself next to the other, entire frame still tense.

The Elite Guard trainee couldn't help but smile. He had had feelings for the young seeker for a while now but had been too nervous to say anything. Smokescreen reached over and gently rubbed the seeker's back plating and along the seams where his wings connected to his frame.

"Just relax. The others will find us soon. I know they will."

Bass shuttered his optics and leaned more into the touch. Just before he slipped into recharge, to dream of open skies and the feeling of wind caressing his plating, the young seeker swore to Primus he heard Smokescreen mumble three little words he never thought he'd hear;

"I love you."

**TFPTFP**

New Divide-Linkin Park

"There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow"

"Bass! What are you doing!?"

Black plated wings tensed but their owner did not turn to face his loved ones. Bass instead lifted his optics to look at the silver mech standing before him. The young seeker sneered, crimson optics blaring, before going down on one knee with one arm crossed over his chest plates. His actions caused an uproar from the Autobots, none louder than Smokescreen.

Megatron smirked down at the young seeker kneeling in front of him. It was amazing what a few threats to deactivate Starscream could do. The silver tyrant placed a large servo on top of Bass' helm, claws scraping harshly against the metal. Megatron smirked over at the Autobots, optics locking onto Optimus.

"Well, well, well my old friend. It would seem that you've just lost your only aerial support." Megatron smirked, tightening his grip on the young seeker's helm, finally dragging a whimper from Bass. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

And as Megatron slowly lead the young seeker by his helm through the Decepticon ground bridge, Bass glanced back and locked optics with Smokescreen. And felt his spark break in half.

**TFPTFP**

I'm Not A Vampire-Falling In Reverse

"I'm home is where my heart it

Then my heart has lost all hope"

When they stepped out of the ground bridge into the cold hull of the Nemesis, Bass reached up and clawed at Megatron's servo forcing the tyrant to release his hold. The young seeker spun to face the Decepticon Leader, baring his sharp denta. Megatron snarled at the smaller mech, baring his own.

"Listen up, youngling," Megatron growled, backing the young seeker towards the wall, "You will do as you're told or I will deactivate not only that useless Second in Command of mine, but that Autobot you're so found of."

Bass grumbled but lowered his wings submissively. Bright crimson optics looked up at the silver tyrant, a pleading light deep within them.

"I will do as I am told…but I want to see my mother."

Megatron scoffed and waved a servo dismissively.

"I suppose I could allow that, this once." The tyrant pointed at a nearby Eradicon. "You, take him to Starscream."

The Eradicon bowed and slowly lead the young seeker out of the room. Megatron smirked as he watched them leave. It was only a matter of time before he completely broke Bass down and turned him into the perfect Decepticon.

**TFPTFP**

And there you have it folks, chapter 2 of my song remix. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've noticed that some of these are a bit longer than others I've done in the past. Not bad. Oh, btw, if any of you would like me to either continue or write a complete story out of one of the drabbles, please feel free to let me know and I will see what I can do. Until then, reviews are much appreciated.

Rai Finnigan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there once again people. Rai Finnigan here with the 3rd and possibly last chapter of my BassXSmokescreen drabbles. I don't wanna bore you with my ramblings so I'll just get straight into the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bass. Not Transformers and none of the songs.

**TFPTFP**

Love Underground-Robbers on High Street

"So catch your salted tears

Before they hit the ground."

Desert winds blew against their frames, the sun warmed their plating, and road stretched out before them. But this patrol wasn't like the ones they had been on before. It was eerily quiet.

Smokescreen drove at the front, sunlight reflecting off his white plating. His radio was on, blaring classic rock hits. Following behind, keeping a respectable distance away was Bass with his engine rumbling angrily. For once, it seemed, Bass was the one being ignored. And it was true; the young seeker had been the one to hurt the other's feelings.

"Smokescreen."

The white and blue mech ignored him, increasing his speed. Bass grumbled and sped up, pulling even with Smokescreen easily.

"Smokescreen! Will you at least listen to me, please? After all the chances I've given you!"

Slowly, the volume of Smokescreen's radio lowered until it turned off all together.

"Okay, speak."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way you took it. I simply meant to say that you still don't have a complete grasp of human ways so you can't go on patrol by yourself. You're learning quickly but you still have much to learn."

The Elite Guard trainee was silent for a few moments, mulling over the other mech's words. Bass wait anxiously for his lover's answer. The young seeker didn't like anyone being mad at him, let alone the mech he loved. Finally, Smokescreen gave his answer.

"You're forgiven. I love ya, Bass."

"Heh, I love you too Smokey."

**TFPTFP**

Just Dance-Lady Gaga

"Control your poison babe,

Roses with thorns they say"

Of all the mechs he had to fall in love with, it just had to be a seeker. They were picky, vain, and prone to violent outbursts. Add in the fact that one of the seeker's creators was Lord Megatron himself, and Smokescreen was in for a long, hard road. Take now, for instance, the white and blue mech stood before the young seeker with energon slowly dripping from a split in his lip. Bass growled loudly; legs spread out, wings quivering, and claws twitching. The young seeker was having one of this fits again, his seeker battle protocol threatening to activate.

"Babe," Smokescreen mumbled softly, sure not to make any sudden moves, "Just calm down and talk to me. What's wrong? What can I do to make it right?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Bass screeched, grabbing a nearby data pad and chucking it at the white and blue mech.

Smokescreen ducked quickly, the data pad slamming into the wall behind him and breaking. The Elite Guard trainee growled, door wings twitching, and glared at his lover.

"Bass! Enough! You're acting like a sparkling!"

The young seeker flinched, finally quitting his growling. In the silence that followed, Smokescreen could finally hear the source of Bass' problem. The black and silver seeker's systems were running hot, fan on full blast. Blue optics widened comically.

"Bass…are you…?"

"Yes," Bass mumbled while turning away, a blush quickly spreading over silver-blue face plates, "It's the seeker mating season."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner, Hun?"

"It's embarrassing."

Smokescreen smiled lovingly and stepped closer to the tense seeker.

"Babe, just tell me next time. I can help you control your poison."

"You're so cheesy."

Smokescreen laughed and pounced Bass onto the berth.

"Only for you, Babe, only for you."

**TFPTFP**

I Am All of Me-Crush 40

"Black-hearted evil

Brave-hearted hero"

Blue optics widened. What in the All Spark happened here? Smokescreen took a cautious step into the room he shared with Bass. The room had been torn apart; broken pieces of data pads lay scattered everywhere, the walls had slash marks deep in them, and the floor had claws marks. And the middle of it all was Bass, curled into a ball of quivering metal.

Smokescreen slowly stepped up to the young seeker and kneeled by his side.

"Bass?" The white and blue mech questioned softly, "What's wrong Babe?"

Dull crimson optics slowly gazed at him over the young seeker's shoulder. Smokescreen's worry increased tenfold when he saw tears slowly dripping down silver-blue face plates.

"Oh Bass." Smokescreen gently pulled the young seeker to his chest plates, rocking him gently.

Bass whimpered and snuggled closer to the white and blue mech. Smokescreen gently ran his servos over Bass' silver chest plates, an action he knew comforted the young seeker. He paused as his fingers ran over Bass' fraction symbol in the middle of his chest plates. Smokescreen pulled back just far enough to glance down between them. The Autobot symbol had been clawed at and half of it was missing. In its place was a very crude Decepticon symbol.

"Bass…what is this?" Smokescreen asked while running his fingers gently over the Decepticon half.

"I was r-raised as an Autobot but my creators are Decepticons. I'm the only seeker on the Autobot side. I would never join the Decepticons but I also can't ignore that they are a part of me." Bass glanced up and gently ran his claws over the Elite Guard symbol on Smokescreen's shoulder plating, "Just as the Elite Guard is a part of you."

Smokescreen smiled softly and kissed the crest on Bass' helm. He understood the young seeker's reasoning fully.

"Just know, Autobot or Decepticon, you're still Bass and I'd love you anyway."

"Thank you Babe."

**TFPTFP**

Never Turn Back-Crush 40

"What will I become

If I don't look back"

"Have you ever thought about what your life would have been like if you hadn't been rescued by the Autobots?"

Bass glanced over at the white and blue mech across from him, claws clicking rhythmically against a data pad.

"Honestly, no. I haven't."

Smokescreen raised a brow plate and leaned towards the young seeker.

"Really? Not even once?"

"Why think back on something that didn't happen? There's no point."

Smokescreen shook his helm and leaned back again, crossing his servos over his chest plates.

"Okay, humor me, Heels. Just think about it for a second."

"Alright, I'll play along." Bass smiled, subspacing the data pad and folding his servos over his own chest plates. "So lets see…if I hadn't been rescued by the Autobots I could have died. If I hadn't died I would have been raised as a perfect soldier. Ruthless, cunning, violent. I would have followed every order, without question. And the Decepticons would have won the war."

The Elite Guard trainee blinked rapidly in confusion. Well…that was unexpected.

"What makes you say that?"

"If I hadn't been rescued and continued to survive the experiments, Megatron would have found out that it was a success. He would have made his soldiers have sparklings and put them through the same things I went through. He would have been unstoppable."

"Wow…I never really thought about it that way."

"Now do you see why I choose not to dwell on the past?"

"Yeah. I do."

**TFPTFP**

Let It Go-Cavo

"Only you can make it right

To walk away without a fight"

The medbay was silent, only the soft hum of machines to keep Smokescreen company. The Elite Guard trainee sighed and held his helm in his servos, body trembling. A few feet away laying on the cold medical berth was Bass, hooked up to various machines. The young seeker had taken a fusion cannon blast that had been meant for Optimus. Unfortunately the blast had hit the black and silver mech in the abdomen, tearing apart vital energon lines. Ratchet had worked through the night to stabilize the young seeker and had left Smokescreen in charge of keeping an optic on him. The medic knew the white and blue mech wouldn't be getting any recharge anyway.

Smokescreen sighed shakily and locked his optics onto the prone form of his bondmate. He had nearly lost the beautiful seeker. He still could. Smokescreen offlined his optics, energon tears running down his face plates.

"S-Smokey?"

Bright blue optics snapped online. Smokescreen looked at the medical berth, only to see dull red optics looking back at him.

"B-Bass?"

"Hey."

Smokescreen laughed shakily and sat up straighter. He gently grabbed Bass' clawed servo, placing a kiss to the cool metal.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Smokey. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not trying to take on Megatron after the blast hit me."

"Oh…um…you're welcome?"

Bass laughed softly and tightened his grip on Smokescreen's servo. The white and blue mech shrugged, he would worry about his odd behavior later. For now, he was just happy to have his bonded alive and smiling.

**TFPTFP**

All Of This-Blink 182

"Again I wait for this to change instead

To tear the world in two"

Thunder rumbled over head, rattling the delicate equipment within the base. The humans have already been taken home, and their guardians were parked outside of their homes, ever watching. Optimus had finally been drug off for recharge by an irritated Ratchet, the CMO following closely behind. That left Bass and Smokescreen to watch over the others, the bondmates happy to be on night shift together. Smokescreen stood behind Bass with his servos wrapped around the seeker's slim waist and his chin resting on a black shoulder pauldron. The black and silver mech leaned into his bondmate's embrace, wings twitching. Something bad was about to happen, he could feel it. As for what it was exactly, the young seeker couldn't tell, but it would tear his world apart.

**TFPTFP**

Pieces-Red

"I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole"

"He's truly a beautiful mech, isn't he?"

Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder to glance at Arcee, before looking back at Bass who was sparing with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The slender seeker twisted beautifully, light reflecting off his black and silver plating.

"Yeah," Smokescreen sighed happily, "He really is."

Arcee came to a stop next to the white and blue mech, blazing blue optics also locked onto the seeker.

"He's also fragile."

"What?" Smokescreen blinked, looking at the blue femme, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"He's a seeker."

"And?"

"Pretty much all seekers are beautiful. They are used."

Smokescreen's entire frame tensed, sickened by the thought that someone could have used **his** beautiful seeker.

"Has he been?" The Elite Guard trainee growled out.

"Yes. So know that if you break his spark more, I'll kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Smokescreen mumbled, smiling as Bass flashed a quick grin at him, "I don't plan on breaking him more. I'm gonna put him back together."

"Good."

**TFPTFP**

Here I Stand-Madina Lake

"Inside I start to fall apart

And I'll pretend I'm holding on"

Blue optics scanned over the landscape, seeing it but not really taking it in. Besides, it all seemed dull and lifeless now. It would probably never be beautiful again.

Smokescreen sighed and turned on his ped to head back inside the base. His spark was breaking and he wanted to be left alone but he knew he couldn't stay outside all night. The white and blue mech silently made his way to…his room. Smokescreen sighed softly, he would never get use to calling it that. The door opened before him with a metallic hiss. The room felt cold and silent when he stepped in, the lights dull and flickering. He slowly made his way across the room to the berth along the back all, stepping over various data pads on the way. Smokescreen slowly sat down on the berth, blue optics roving over the room. It was empty, far too empty, for the Elite Guard trainee. The white and blue mech offlined his optics and hung his helm, energon tears dripping onto his thigh plating.

"Primus, Babe," He mumbled, wiping his face plates, "I miss you. I miss you so much."

"And like I don't miss you?"

Smokescreen's helm shot up, optics wide. Standing a few feet away, leaning against the desk, was his bondmate.

"B-Bass? But…you're…you're…"

"Say it." Bass snapped, folding his servos over his chest plates, wings held high and tense. "I want to hear you say it."

"I can't. I just can't."

"And why not?" Bass scoffed, examining his claws with indifference.

"Because if I admit it, it'll make it true.

"But it is true. No matter what you say it won't change the facts. So just say it."

Smokescreen glanced away, energon tears building in his optics.

"You're dead," The white and blue mech whispered to the cold room, "You're dead and gone."

"Good boy, Smokey." Bass smiled softly and walked up to Smokescreen, heels making no sound, "Look at me, Babe."

Smokescreen looked up, locking optics onto Bass' silver-blue face plates. The young seeker smiled sadly and reached a servo up to the Elite Guard trainee's helm, claws passing right through his face plating.

"I'm so sorry, Smokey. I never meant to leave you. I never wanted to leave you." Bass spoke softly, energon tears running down his face plates. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, Heels, I know." Smokescreen smiled softly, energon tears running down his own face plates, "I'm not mad. I don't blame you. I love you."

"And I you. You have to be strong now. We'll meet again, when it's time."

"I'll wait."

"Be strong, Smokey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Smokescreen offlined his optics as Bass leaned down, brushing his lips over the taller mech's. Even if he couldn't physically feel the seeker's lips, he could feel his love faring through their bond briefly. Bright blue optics onlined to see an empty room. Smokescreen sighed shakily and flopped down onto the berth. Yeah…he'd miss the young, beautiful seeker but they still had a war to fight. They would meet again in the Well of All Sparks but until then he would have to remain strong and hold his helm up high.

**TFPTFP**

Bad Girlfriend-Theory of a Deadman

"She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat"

The music pounded through the base, rattling the walls. Ratchet grumbled, hunched over his work bench. The Autobot Medic glanced over his shoulder at Optimus, servos never stopping their work.

"Why are you letting them have this party again?"

The Autobot Leader looked up from the energon goodies he was nibbling on, a brow plate raised.

"They've been working hard, Ratchet. They deserve it."

"But they're interrupting **my** work."

"Then perhaps you should take this chance to take a break as well, old friend." Optimus chuckled, popping another energon goodie in his mouth.

"No." Ratchet grumbled, swiftly turning back to his work.

Optimus rolled his optics and continued to nibble on his energon goodie, wondering how the party was going.

"Woo! Go Bass! Shake that thing!"

Bass laughed at Miko's excitement, continuing to dance with Smokescreen, slender hips moving perfectly to the beat. The young seeker turned in his mate's servos, smiling brightly. It felt great to finally be able to let loose and relax. Smokescreen grinned and gently pressed his lips to Bass'. They needed to have more parties like this. Bass looked **really** good when was dancing.

**TFPTFP**

Shake It-Metro Station

"I saw you dancing there,  
I couldn't get you off my mind"

Human music, Smokescreen decided, had to be a gift from Primus himself. Not that Cybertronian club music was bad, not by any means, but only human music seemed to have the beat to make his bondmate dance beautifully. Bright blue optics eagerly took in the sight before them, the white and blue mech's engine roaring with need. His bondmate stood in the middle of the room, shaking his slender hips to the pounding music. Smokescreen would admit later that he hadn't been paying attention to the lyrics, something about glittering eyes and stockings, but it hadn't really mattered. The Elite Guard trainee was perfectly content to sit there and watch his beautiful seeker dance the night away.

**TFPTFP**

And there you have it, chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a review if you feel inclined to do so.

Rai Finnigan


End file.
